


The More The Merrier

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Crack, Foursome, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sanctuary, Shared Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor pays another visit to Sanctuary, and finds a bored and horny Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More The Merrier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysteriousaliwz (MysteriousAliWays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousAliWays/gifts).



> Originally written as a birthday fic for mysteriousaliwz.
> 
> Minor spoilers for episode 3.03.
> 
> A note about Sanctuary:  
> Sanctuary is the brainchild of mysteriousaliwz, and was created as a refuge for all those characters that The Powers That Be saw fit, in their wisdom, to kill off. The original residents were Ryan and Stephen, but that has now expanded to include several others, as well as a host of occasional visitors.
> 
> The authorship of Sanctuary has expanded too, and now many authors play in this sandpit, and bear a more than a passing resemblance to Sanctuary’s all-seeing Management…
> 
> For more info about Sanctuary, see [here](%E2%80%9Chttp://primeval-denial.livejournal.com/2807651.html%E2%80%9D), and for a list of the stories written about Sanctuary, see [ here](%E2%80%9Chttp://primeval-denial.livejournal.com/2807141.html%E2%80%9D).

  
“All right, Ryan?” Connor asked, wandering past him to the other sofa.  
  
“Fine, thanks, Connor,” Ryan replied. He briefly considered exhibiting surprise at Connor’s presence, and then decided it would be far too much like hard work.  
  
And besides, it wasn’t like he _was_ all that surprised to see Connor. Despite his continuing visitor status, Connor now had his own room within Sanctuary, his own space on the bathroom floor to dump his wet towels on, and his own hi-spec laptop sitting on a desk in the corner of the living space that no one else dared touch on pain of…well, something very painful.  
  
Management had obviously decided life was just easier that way.  
  
“So what happened this time?” he asked, nodding towards the visitor’s pass pinned to Connor’s scarf.  
  
“Um, well, I think I might have pissed Monty off a little bit,” Connor replied, looking sheepish.  
  
“Monty?”  
  
“The mammoth.”  
  
“The mamm…? You know what, never mind.”  
  
“I think he might have taken exception to me criticising Lester’s choice in ties, and he took a swipe at me with his trunk.”  
  
“What’s Lester got to do with it?”  
  
“Him and Monty, thick as thieves, they are.”  
  
Ryan closed his eyes briefly. “ _Really_ , never mind.”  
  
“So where are Stephen and Cutter, anyway?” Connor asked.  
  
“Upstairs,” said Ryan. “They’ve been a bit wrapped up in each other ever since Cutter arrived. I think there might be a bit of ‘apologising’ going on.” Ryan leered and waggled his eyebrows. Connor snorted.  
  
“But don’t you feel a bit…left out?” he said, after a moment. “A bit…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Jealous?”  
  
“Nah. It doesn’t work that way around here. You should know that, Connor, you’ve been here often enough.”  
  
“Yeah, okay.”  
  
“Tell you what, though. It has left me feeling a bit bored. And horny.”  
  
“Bored and horny?”  
  
“Well, I haven’t had a proper shag in over a week. And you’d be amazed what a turn on it is hearing someone come in a Scottish accent.”  
  
Connor covered his face with his hands. “I really didn’t need to know that,” he said, in a muffled voice.  
  
Ryan leered again, and then nudged Connor with his foot. “So, how about it then? Fancy helping me stave off my boredom for a bit?”  
  
Connor peeked out at him from between his fingers. “Oh, go on then,” he said. “What the hell.”  
  
Sometime after that, a distinctly Scottish sounding voice observed, “Oh look, Connor’s turned up again. Shame we weren’t about when he arrived.”  
  
A second voice said, “Don’t worry, Ryan seems to be doing a pretty good job of making him feel welcome.” There was a pause, and then the same voice continued, “Actually, I didn’t realise he was quite that flexible. How did I not know this? Now I feel like I’ve been missing out on something!”  
  
The Scottish voice chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty of opportunities to make up for lost time,” it said. Then, “Although I am starting to feel a little left out here.”  
  
The second voice spoke loudly to attract attention. “Oi! Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?”  
  
Ryan flipped the voices the finger – an impressive feat considering where his hands were currently situated – and then said, in a slightly breathless voice, “Don’t let me stop you. The more the merrier.”  
  
Connor’s only response to the question was a groan, but since it was quite a happy-sounding groan, the voices took it as encouragement.  
  
Sometime after _that_ , three people orgasmed in quick succession, the last one with a particularly impressive stream of Scottish-sounding curses. A moment later, some unintelligible noises made it four in a row, as Connor came too.  
  
“Told you so,” said Ryan smugly, when they’d all got their breath back.  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Connor muttered, from somewhere under a tangle of arms and legs, none of which were entirely sure whom they belonged to.  
  
“Have we missed something here?” Stephen asked, sounding amused.  
  
“No! It’s nothing, really!” said Connor quickly.  
  
Ryan just smirked, and absolutely did _not_ look at Cutter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Up in the Management Suite, the duty manager squirmed, not entirely uncomfortably, in her chair. She hadn’t been expecting _that_ when she’d clocked on that morning. Not that she was complaining – not in the slightest.  
  
She was just glad she’d thought to start up the recording equipment, and get it all on tape. The rests of the ladies were definitely going to want to see this.  
  
It looked like Operation Orgy might be a go, after all.


End file.
